Atomic destruction of Maethria
Maethrian War The Great Maethrian War started in the 30 BA, and ended in 50 BA, the war was between the three main planetary superpowers, The Republic of Alyron, United Averan Federation and The Maethrian Empire, without any posibility of peace the war culminated with an entire Nuclear ahniquilation causing the destruction of the entire planet and the extermination of the Maethrian population, only the Empire managed to escape the planet's destruction. = Prelude Before the nuclear war, maethria was living centuries of prosperity and peace, the superpowers coexisted for years, trading resources, expanding their cities and almost turning the planet into a ecumenopolis, this age was known as The rise of the metal world, near the 30 BA, the planet fell into a political unstability when the planet resources ceased of existence, most of the planet nations went bankrupt and collapsed, those who survived decided to annex into their superpower neighbors, the planet was divided into three major nations and a war for the last planet's resources began, The Union of Maethrian Unions tried to keep the peace in the planet and preventing a future war between the three rival superpowers but their power and influence was decreasing and it was disbanded at 35 BA, the war was declared that same year when the main peace organization was disbanded, The Empire tried to take over the Alyron continent causing the first armed conflict between these two superpowers, while the Federation was in a civil war and wasn't able to prevent the conflict between these two nations. The Maethrian War While the empire was trying to take down the republic their forces were quickly defeated for years and prevented the empire from advancing into Republic territory, this 'trench war' lasted for 5 years harrasing the empire for a long time, the republic unable to keep defending the border decided to retreat to their major cities leaving the minor cities at their own luck, the empire made example with the minor cities by enslaving their civilians and murdering the republic supporter, several forced work camps were built around the contested zones, causing a moral decrease in the Republic Army, however this hate for the Imperial Death troopers led the republic to victory when they succesfully defeated all Imperial forces into their territory and freed their civilians. The republic troopers became a symbol of freedom for the desperated civilians in the Asurian continent, while the war continued the empire deployed their forces around the continent's ocean making an entire commercial and military blockade, preventing the republic from getting supplies for their civilians and military forces, riots around the republic main civic centers made the republic's life more miserable, desperated to find a quick way to defeat the empire the republic proposed an alliance to the federation to prevent the evil empire from expanding and conquering Maethria, The Federation after accepting the Republic's alliance proposal sent their marines against the Imperial blockade to liberate the continent and allow the republic to receive supplies and counter attack the imperial offensive, with their possible defeat in few years the Empire decided to start to research a way to escape the planet and establish a new colony away from Maethria. Project Overlord The Project overlord was a turning point of the Atomic war. First started by the Imperial Ministry of Technology and the Imperial Space Agency as well with the supervising of the Maethirian's military, the Empire was the first nation of the planet to turn its effort toward space exploration and colonization. But for that to happen, they needed a Faster than Light drive (FTL Drive) which the Project Overlord thrived to provide. The project began in the latest years of the Maethrian War. The pressure from both the Federation and the Republic made the need for the Empire to escape to another planet critical after each day passing. Dr. Ber'Vol Suifer of the Imperial Academy for Space Engineering and Technological Research was the first to take the lead of the project and made huge progress in a few months. Quickly, the first FTL Drive Prototype was passing its first tests but sadly, the results were much smaller than expected. Being rushed by the Military, Suifer's team quickly assembled a new prototype which also went under testing phase but sadly, the prototype engine encountered a critical failure and ended up in blasting the whole research center into oblivion. With their main scientist gone and most of their funds redirected toward the war effort, the Empire was slowly being pushed toward the cliffside of their defeat. But as they were quickly loosing ground and the alliance's troops were now only a few cities away from the Capital city, the Empire managed to finish the third prototype of the Overlord Drive with their secondary research team. At this point, everything just escalated crescendo. With the theory finished and the prototype having passed all the tests successfully, the Empire assembled an engineering team as fast as they could and directed all the available funds toward the completion of the Colonial fleet.